Misterios de dos mundos
by Kin no Blade
Summary: No entendía nada a su entrenador en situaciones como esa, porque tenía que ser tan complicado para él y no verlo como algo normal, que causaba que provocara tanto escándalo cuando era algo tan normal como respirar, no podía entender a los humanos al final.


POV Gardevoir.

– Solo ve al cuarto y hazlo – Nuevamente la orden de mi amo fue dada y no podía entender porque hacía tanto escándalo por nada, era realmente un humano ruidoso que no dejaba de quejarse por simples pequeñeces… aunque no entiendo porque se centraba más en mí que en mis otros compañeros.

Había sido así desde que era una pequeña e inocente Ralts que había capturado en su viaje por Hoenn, me había salvado la vida cuando se metió en medio de mi batalla en contra de una manada de Mightyena, con una sonrisa de emoción en su cara derroto a cada uno de los Mightyena y me capturo con mi permiso.

Mi entrenador era muy amable y siempre dejaba que todo compañero que se uniera nunca se quedara dentro de la esfera de captura a menos que la situación así lo ameritase, por eso siempre toda la familia estaba afuera y nos encariñamos rápidamente con nuestro entrenador, yo en lo personal amaba cuando pasaba su firma mano por mi cabello y me acariciaba con sumo cariño.

Sus dedos pasando entre mi verde pelaje y en ocasiones tocando con suavidad mi cuerno para molestarme, aunque siempre terminaba por darme un beso en la mejilla antes de que todo el mundo se tuviera que acostar a dormir, decir verdad yo siempre había sido la consentida del maestro y era muy probable porque era la más joven de todas mis hermanas.

Recuerdo cada que me llamaba Airin ve esto o Airin ven a probar esto y más cosas, pero conforme avanzábamos en la historia no era de extrañar que un día evolucionara a mi siguiente línea evolutiva y de una pequeña e indefensa Ralts, pase a ser una animada y enérgica Kirlia.

Todavía recuerdo que mi entrenador me observo cuando evolucione como si nunca antes hubiera visto a un pokémon de mi tipo, pero se alzó de hombros y simplemente me abrazo y continuamos con nuestra aventura, entonces me hice todavía más cercano a mi entrenador cuando en más de una ocasión había terminado durmiendo junto a él cuando tenía una pesadilla o cuando me volvía una malcriada y pedía que me mimara dejándome sentarme en su regazo o que me diera de comer, pero él siempre lo hizo.

Me cuidaba como una flor y me trataba como una princesa, al final termine evolucionando una vez más a mi última etapa y me volví una hermosa Gardevoir… pero en esta evolución es cuando mi entrenador se mostró más indiferente.

Desde mi evolución me ordenaba usar su chamarra para que cubriera mi cuerpo o más que nada mi pecho y eso será algo extraño, nunca me había pedido que vistiera ropa de humanos ni cuando era Ralts o Kirlia, siempre había mostrado todo mi cuerpo desnudo y eso era algo común que los humano no entendían, todo ser vivo nacía sin ropa por una razón y ellos eran los únicos seres que usaban ropa y no había que confundir el pelaje o biología de los pokémon que parecían tener ropa cuando no.

Su especie era un buen ejemplo y su supuesto vestido, pero eso era porque era una forma de evitar que los poderes psíquicos que tenía fueran a dañar sus delicadas piernas y ese vestido tenía una propiedad más dura de lo que aparentaba y por eso mismo, no era ropa sino que era otra parte de su cuerpo.

Más nunca me molesto a decir verdad el tener que usar la chamarra de mi entrenador en ninguna ocasión… aunque si me molestaba cuando una hembra humana pedía que me la quitara y se la diera a ella o cuando mi amo entregaba otra prenda a una hembra humana y ella lo disfrutaba y es que mi amo era alto y con un cuerpo bien formado y su ropa era de lo más cómoda… aunque otra cosa que me molestaba era cuando un hombre decía cosas que no sonaban nada bien a mi persona, pero mi amo siempre los terminaba por golpear a quien intentara hacer más que darle asquerosos "cumplidos".

No entendía porque me decían cosas que solo deberían ser dichas a hembras de sus especies o mínimo algo que se le debería decir a sus propios pokémon de su equipo, pero siempre es bueno ver que mi entrenador les dé una paliza por habladores.

Entonces llego a su habitación y abro la puerta del cuarto, sabiendo eso por llevar tiempo en aquella casa y por el letrero que decía "Cuarto de Godou", nombre original de mi amo y entrenador, entonces camino por el cuarto y observo aquello que mi entrenador me dijo hacer y fui a donde la chamarra de mi amo, pero me detengo en un espejo para verme en él y no es que fuera un pokémon egocéntrico que se obsesionara con verme al espejo cada que puedo, pero usualmente lo hacía para entender que provocaba que todos los días pasara lo mismo.

Soy una Gardevoir normal como cualquier otro, mi pelaje verde que venía con un flequillo con mis orejas saliendo a los lados como alas e incluso mi rostro nada diferente al de mis compañeras de especie, mi cuerpo salvo por una cosa era idéntica a todas las demás Gardevoir, lo único que no era exactamente común (aunque tampoco fuera del todo normal) era que mi pecho o busto como le quisieran llamar era muy grande, usualmente las Gardevoir mujeres suelen tener de una Copa-A a una Copa-B y las más "afortunadas" tienen una copa-C, pero en mi caso obtuve una copa-F y mis pezones invertidos, pero la mayoría de los pokémon humanoides los tenían así cuando su pecho era de la Copa-C para adelante.

Si me preguntan si estoy avergonzada de mostrar mi pecho desnudo o dejar que una persona vea mi cuerpo, no realmente, todos los pokémon nacimos desnudos y muchos de nosotros continuamos viviendo desnudos, solo algunos entrenadores visten a sus pokémon, de hecho me era igual si caminaba con mi pecho descubierto tal y como nuestro señor Arceus me creo.

Pero para mi entrenador, eso no le parecía correcto y nuevamente debía de repetir lo de siempre y es que no podía estar en ningún lado que no fuera el baño "desnuda" como decía mi amo, pero porque avergonzarse de eso, nacemos desnudos y desnudos es como nos debemos de encontrar, pero los humanos son complejos por cosas como esas.

Tengo todo un armario de ropa humana que mi entrenador compra para mí… aunque eso no me molesta y me hace sonreír cada que vuelve con uno nuevo, aunque la única cosa que odio y definitivamente nunca me pongo son esos estúpidos sostenes que aprietan mi pecho y no tienen una función verdadera para la biología pokémon, al final suspire sin entender porque mi amo deseaba que cubriera mi zona mamaria.

Abro el ropero y observo toda la ropa que hay, solo hasta que observo lo que deseo y lo tomo con sumo cuidado de no dañarlo, entonces observo la chamarra negra con los finales en oro y una capucha negra con pelaje rojo y me la pongo.

Primero pongo mi brazo derecho y luego el izquierdo, me acomodo la chamarra y junto las dos partes para subir el cierre. Puedo sentir lo grande que era la chamarra y lo cómodo que era para mí, entonces brazos rodeando mi delgada cintura y una persona se presionó en contra mía.

– Teniendo todo un mundo de linda ropa e incluso tu propio ropero, ¿Por qué siempre buscas mi ropa y tomas mi chamarra favorita? – La voz de mi maestro sonó en mis delicadas orejas, aunque una sonrisa se escapó en mi rostro – Sabes que te pido que te pongas ropa porque te quiero y no quiero que alguien intente algo malo contigo – Pongo mis manos encima de las suyas y me volteo con suavidad – Te amo – Devuelvo el abrazo con sumo cariño.

No sabía porque era peligroso no usar ropa ni porque los humanos pensaban así, era un misterio a decir verdad… pero incluso con tantas cosas que no sé de los humanos, todavía sé con perfección que amo a mi entrenador.

* * *

Palabras del autor.

* * *

Debido a que publique una historia Lemon únicamente, quise sacar una historia bonita (aunque con algo pervertido ciertamente), pero es que la imagen me dio la idea al instante y no pude debatir con mi propio yo, al final simplemente escribí esta historia que es el un debate entre la cultura humana y la cultura pokémon.

Realmente quería dar a entender como los pokémon pueden ver algunas cosas comunes que hacemos los humanos pero que ellos no están acostumbrados a menos que algo así suceda para que se adapten, como el tener un gran busto o tener mala vista, no poseer una extremidad o simplemente no tener voz, en algún momento tocare todos estos temas ya sea con este pokémon o con otros.

Quiero dejar a todo el mundo con una linda reflexión:

"Aunque el mundo nos permita caer una y otra vez, levántate mientras piensa y recuerdas a quienes te ayudan a pararte a costa de caer en tu lugar"

… Linda tal vez no, pero cierta sería más adecuada.

Que Arceus los bendiga a todos.


End file.
